The War of a Young Jake Ely And Samantha Forster
by horse.dog.lotr.fantasy.girl
Summary: A story of Jake and Sam when they are young. Sam has a new pony. Jake is determined to ride it. Sam knows this. she is determined to not let the hypocrital Jake Ely Ride her horse... so let the war begin! COMPLETE! EPILOGUE ADDED!
1. The Cause

_**My First Fanfic people! please be nice! i have gone for a humourous story about (of course) none other than Sam and Jake. Except a young pair...**_

* * *

_No. No_! Sam refused. She would never give in_. NEVER._

"Oh come on Sam!" eight year old Jake Ely said.

"No," Sam repeated

"Sam!"

"Jake," she replied stubbornly. But Jake had had enough. He relly wanted to ride Sam's new pony! He had asked. Politely-well at first (although he had not said please; he was a cowboy! He didn't need to say please!). He looked at Sam, standing squarely in front of him, clutching the halter rope of her new pony; a palomino gelding called Jesse. Jake turn around as if to walk away (Sam smiled triumphantly) and then ran back around so fast that Sam didn't realise until he had vaulted up onto Jesse.

"JAKE! GET OFF! GET OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" She screamed. Jesse tossed his head, but Wyatt, knowing Sam, had brought a horse that would not spook at such things such as screaming at her so called best friend. Jake smirked at her. But he did not expect what came next.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam yelled something like a battle cry before, with all of her six year old might, grabbed Jake's leg and yanked. Jake helplessly tried to grab Jesse's mane but it was fruitless. He landed sprawled in the dirt with Sam standing above him. He wasn't hurt, but his pride was. He stood up, but didn't dust the dirt off of himself; that would be admitting defeat.

"Gee brat! All I wanted was to see how your pony moves!" he muttered.

"He's mine! You have your own pony! You didn't let me ride her when you just got her! And don't call me brat!" She screeched at him. He sighed, making a compromise.

"Fine. You can have a ride on Cassie if I can ride the gelding," he said. Sam knew he was giving her a great honour by offering to let her ride Cassie, something Jake Ely never did. But she liked denying something that Jake wanted, and chances of doing that didn't come along often.

"NO! I have my own pony! I don't need to ride yours! And Jesse has a name!" She shouted at him, and with that, led a disgruntled Jesse away.

_Right Sam Forster! You have just messed with the likes of Jake Ely! You have just declared war_! Jake thought...

* * *

_**What do we think? please review! i have a developing idea for the rest...but what do you think? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM STALLION OF ANY OF THE CHARECTER! although i wish i did lol...**_


	2. The War Begins

_**

* * *

**_

Hey Guys! Thanks for all of the support, and here is the next chapter!

* * *

Jake glanced around. No one was about... he snuck into the barn...

* * *

Sam skipped out of the house to see Jesse. Her dad had told her to turn him out! She was so proud! He had said to do it on her own (Jesse had his own small field)!

She entered the barn and slowed to a walk. She knew not to run at horses-even though Jesse would never spook-as it could make them jump.

He stopped in front of Jesse's stall.

"Hey bootyful!" she said, struggling to pronounce 'beautiful'" How are you? Wanna go out in the field?" she asked. She reached up to grab his head collar off of the hook...

Sam was only six, and therefore, not very tall. All the stables had hooks to hang head collars on, but as soon as Wyatt knew Sam was getting a pony, he had nailed another one at an easier height for her. She couldn't even touch the head collars on the normal hooks.

As Sam groped for the head collar, but the hands only found air and an empty hook. She looked up and saw that Jesse's head collar was on the higher hook which she couldn't reach. Her eyes filled with tears. Her first chance to show everyone she was a big girl. Jesse stuch his head over the door and tried to nuzzle her, but he too, wasn't big enough. His 12.2 ponies just wasn't long enough.

After a while, Dallas came in. He had heard hysterical sobbing. He walked in to see Sam crying on the floor, and Jesse trying to reach her with his head. The sight was so comical, he almost laughed, but, Sam was crying bucket loads, and he knew laughing wasn't going to help. He walked closer and took in the situations, and then spotted the problem; the head collar was on the hook Sam couldn't reach instead of her hook. He reached over the lift the head collar off of the hook for her.

"NO!" Sam screamed, her tears stopping and anger filling her eyes. She was a big girl, and she could figure it out! She sat on the floor for a few minutes, trying to think of a solution. Dallas stood watching. Suddenly she got up, and walked out of sight. Dallas heard the sound of something been dragged across the floor. _What in the world is she doing?_

Sam came into sight dragging a crate, smiling triumphantly. She dragged it over so it was underneath the hook, climbed onto it, and lifted the head collar off of the offending hook, than climbed down, victory shining in her eyes. Dallas smiled and laughed, walking out of the barn. That girl did make him laugh sometimes!

***

Sam wandered back into the house. She had no doubt in her mind who had put her head collar on the wrong hook. It had been Jake Ely. No one else touched Jesse without telling Sam first and no-one had told her about needing to use Jesse's head collar. It had been Jake. Mean, stubborn Jake. And he was just doing it because he was annoyed at her. Annoyed at her for not letting him ride Jesse. Annoyed at her for tipping him off. Sam may have been young, but she was not stupid. I fact she was a very clever girl. If _Jakes wasn't to play dirty then so be it! Let the war begin!_

_

* * *

_

"Jake. JAKE!" Maxine Ely called her youngest son. Jake appeared. "Sam's on the phone for you," she held out the phone. Jake took it, smiling smugly...she was about to start screaming about the head collar thing...and he would just deny it...

She did scream. But not words

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jake heard a muffled thud. Then silence.

* * *

_**Lol! What do u think of this chap? Let me know! I have plenty of ideas for this, but if you have some, feel free to share! I know this chap was up pretty quick, but i have tests at school comin up and lots of revision, so they might not be up so quickly after this. Thanks again for all the great comments, and i hope there will be lots for this one!**_


	3. The War Continues

**_Heya people! thanks for all of the support! the 3rd chapter is finally up, sorry it took so long! dont forget to review!_**

* * *

Jake didn't know what to do. The phone was still by his ear, but only silence was coming from it.

"Hello?" he asked hesitantly. No reply. Was Sam ok? He had heard a scream...was she been kidnapped? Had she hurt herself? Or was she just messing around? He decided to ride over there.

* * *

Sam put the receiver back and smiled, her small evil mind working; what should he do next? She walked into the kitchen. Her mom and Gram were in there.

"Hey Sam. What was all the screaming about?" he mom asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing. Don't worry." Sam replied.

"Right...ok then...well I need to go into Alkali. You wanna come? Grams coming to," Louise asked. Sam's face lit up.

"Ohhh yes please! Can we go to that shop? Can I buy Jesse a jumper and a hat like mine?" Sam asked, touching the brown cowgirl hat that was sitting on her head. Louise shook her head in amusement. Gram laughed and said:

"Well Sam, I don't think Jesse likes to wear them, but I'm sure we can find something he will like at the tack shop!" she said, putting a note on top of the cake she had just made. _Yummy! Chocolate cake! Mine and Jakes favourite! Hang on...Jakes favourite? What does that note say?_

"Gram, what does that note say?" Sam asked, an idea already forming in her head.

"You're a big girl now. Why don't you come and read it yourself?" Gram said craftily. Sam had learnt to read and wrote now, but was very reluctant to practise either. She scowled, but didn't kick up a fuss like she usually did, and over. She peered at the slanting handwriting, and frowned, trying to distinguish the words.

_**DO NOT TOUCH THIS CAKE! If anyone does, I will personally cut out there tongue.**_

_**Love Grace xxx**_

Sam smiled. _Perfect! I just hope Jake comes by..._

"Right, I'll go and get the car started," Gram said, walking out of the front door.

"I'll go and get my bag," Louise said, heading upstairs.

And I'll just hide this note...Sam smiled, slipping the note under the plate the cake was sitting on...

* * *

Jake trotted in to River Bend Ranch, glancing around him. Nothing was out of place. Except Louise's car wasn't in its usual spot. He made his way to the kitchen...maybe Sam was in there?

He passed Dallas on his way, who touched his hat to acknowledge Jake. Jake nodded in reply.

"If you're looking for Sam she went out with Louise and Grace," Dallas murmured. _She was just messing around then. I was stupid for falling for it_ he thought. He continued into the kitchen anyway. He entered. The first thing he saw was a chocolate cake sitting on the side. _Chocolate...my favourite..._ he crept forward. It was if it was beckoning to him... _surely one slice won't hurt?_

_***_

Jake Saw Louise's car back in the drive. Then he heard someone screeching his name.

"_JAKE ELY_!" He looked up. _Huh? What did I do?_ It was Sam's gram's voice. He made his way to the kitchen. _Was it about the cake? I left no crumbs...I used a plate. I even washed it!_ He thought. He walked into the kitchen. The first thing he saw was Grace-Sam's gram- leering at him. The second thing he saw was Sam sitting smugly at the table. The third thing he saw was that chocolate cake, sitting there so innocently. Then he noticed a note sitting on top of it. That hadn't been there before!

"You had some cake," Sam Stated, fighting to keep an evil grin from taking over her face. Jake nodded confusedly.

"You ignored the note," she continued.

"There wasn't a note...-" Jake started but Sam hopped off of the stool and grabbed the note, and read:

"'DO_** NOT TOUCH THIS CAKE! If anyone does, I will personally cut out there tongue.**_

_**Love Grace xxx**_'" Jakes mouth fell open in protest, but then he realised what Sam had done. _The little Rat! _He thought.

"I'll give you 5 seconds," Gram told Jake, "1...2..." Jake ran.

* * *

**_ok. you've read it. NOW REVIEW lol. let me know if you have any good ideas for this! i'm not sure when the next chap will be up as i have exams soon, but check, and please review!_**


	4. Treaties and Allies

_**Hey guys! this next chapter i have uploaded quite quickly, but i dont think i'll be udating for a while now, as exams are real close now. thanks for the support, but please keep reviewing! i need to know what you think!**_

* * *

The war went on like this for several more days, where the two young children played pranks on each other.

One day however, Sam was sitting in the TV room with her mom and dad. Her father, coincidently, was watching a war documentary.

"However, he needed help," the TV issued. _That's what I could do with_ Sam thought, now listening more intently to the TV.

"And so he made treaties with other countries, and made allies," the TV went on to explain what an ally was.

"Mom, can I have some paper and a pencil please?" Sam asked.

"Sure you can sweetie! How much you want?" She mother relied, delighted that Sam was going to practise writing or drawing. Sam thought for a moment.

"One sheet for every horse on the yard please," She answered. Her mom and dad looked at her, slightly baffled, but her mom went and got the paper and pencil.

* * *

Later on, Sam was wondering around the corals clutching a wad of paper, of which she had written:

_**name**_

_**I promice to help you sam forster in you war againt jake ely.**_

_**sighed**_

She had written this on every piece of paper in her wobbly, six year old handwriting, misspelling words and missing capital letters. She felt immensely proud of though, and was going from horse to horse, asking them if they would help her, then wrote there name down, and knelt down (a tiny six year old next to a horses hooves), and picked up a hoof, and set it down on the paper beneath the word 'sighed'. The finished result was a big hoof print.

This was what Luke Ely and His eldest son Nate Ely saw when they rode into River bend ranch. They watched with fascinated horror as tiny Sam entered the pasture of River bend's mightiest, hugest, most ferocious stallion, Gun Smoke, talk to him, watch him toss his head in response, _and kneel down_ in front of one of his gigantic hooves, _lift it up_ and place it on a bit of paper. She then removed his foot, stood up, toss his noble neck and walk out of his pasture.

Sam felt proud, and knew that Gun Smoke was going to be one her best allies. She stopped in front of two horses, and smiled at Luke and Nate.

"Helloooo," she said cheerfully.

"What did you just do?" Luke asked.

"Oh you saw? I was making allies," she said knowledgably.

" 'gaints't who?" Nate asked.

"Jake," Sam announced. She looked at the startled cowboys. "I'm at war with him. I wouldn't let him ride Jesse, and war was declared," she explained, and passed Luke Gun smoke's treaty. He scanned it, and passed it back, torrents of laughter escaping his lips.

* * *

"Hey Jake," Jake looked around to see Luke untacking his horse. Jake wandered over to him.

"You wanna watch out for Sam," Jake looked confused. Luke continued.

"She's made allies," Nate doubled over laughing.

* * *

Ok. Now REVIEW! thanks! please review xxxx


	5. The Battle commenses

_Chapter 5 finally up! sorry about the wait; exams and distraction lol. remember R&R!_

_btw, i no i have called the stallion Gun Smoke, but i am not sure if thats phantoms sire's name...i'm sure it is but there is a small chance its not..._

* * *

Sam Was in one of River Bend Ranch's pasture (the furthest away pasture in fact), picking up Jesse's bit, which she suspected Jake had hidden there in their war, when she saw two boys heading towards her; Jake (she hurriedly shoved the bit in her pocket before he saw what she was doing) and his older brother, Quinn.

"Hi Sam! I've heard about yours and Jakes war, and how you've been allying horses to your cause!" Quinn yelled, "But I've decided to help Jake; it looks like he's greatly outnumbered!" Quinn was laughing now, at his own words; horses? Allies! Ha!

Jake turned to look at her brother, thinking _what? Since when was he my ally?_

"And I'm going to start the first battle! I'm gonna get you!" Quinn was still laughing, and started jogging towards her.

Sam turned around, and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Quinn smiled; _she's scared of me! _In fact Sam wasn't scared though. If there was going to be a battle, then she would win, so she was running to her best ally. The one she had been spending time with lots, because he was potentially her best ally due to his massive size. The horse she had been explaining strategies to while he followed the small girl around the paddock nodding his great head.

Jake, knowing Sam well, and having spied on her, realised what she was up to.

"Quinn! QUINN!" he shouted, tearing after Quinn, who was tearing after Sam.

Sam was getting tired. She was in the lead, only because she had had a head start. Quinn was gaining on her. Ah ha! Bingo! She thought when the paddock she was heading for came into sight. Puffing hard, she put on another spurt off speed, and crawled under the fence, and Jogged towards Gun Smoke. He lifted his head, and snorted a greeting to her. She patted him, and turned as Quinn climbed over the fence.

"Your cornered now," he laughed

"Quinn!" Jake shouted, reaching the fence, but not coming in. Quinn turned his head to face Jake.

"What? To chicken to battle?" Quinn asked. Sam whispered "Go!" to Gun Smoke, who raised his head, called a stallions challenged which seemed to say 'no one corners my girl!' and charged at Quinn. Quinn turned around, and bolted as the stallion charged towards him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, as Gun Smoke, thoroughly enjoying himself, chased him around the paddock. Sam stood laughing.

"I think this means I won the first battle!" she declared. Jake shook his head muttering curses at Quinn and Sam.

* * *

_Now REVIEW! chap 6 shouldnt be to long_


	6. Damsel In Distress

_Hi guys! its up! for this chapter, i forgot to mension that Wyatt is out on the range doin cowboy stuff lol, and Gram or Grace is out..stayin the nite at a friensds lol. also the barn is far away from the house and the bunkhouse, so no one can hear anything!_

_thanks for all the positive reviews, but if you read, please dont forget to submit a review! even if its just funney or boring...good or bad...or eveb just a rating out of five!_

* * *

Louise Forster had no idea how much chaos would be caused when she agreed to let Jake stay the night. Maxine and Luke (Jakes parents) had a visitor, and there wasn't enough room, so she had asked Louise if she could have him, and Louise said yes. She now wished she had said no.

"But we're at war mom!" Sam had pointed out when Louise had told her that Jake was coming. "The enemy can't stay in the same house as me!"

"Sam, you are not at war. You be nice to Jake now. You should make up with him; if you say sorry, and then maybe he will," Louise told her.

"I haven't done anything wrong. Its all him. He should be saying sorry, not me. And I'm not letting him ride Jesse!" Sam had replied stubbornly. Louise sighed.

"That pony should be called Havoc. That's all its caused," she muttered as Sam walked away.

Then Jake had arrived. They first had dinner that was a complete disaster. Sam had made Jake jump, and spill his drink all over himself, and then he had kicked Sam under the table, so, not having long enough legs to kick back, Sam had lobbed a forkful of lasagne at Jake.

Then after dinner, they had squabbled over the remote, which had led Sam, when Jake won the remote, to run upstairs, and chuck some of Jake's stuff out of a window, and into a water trough...which had caused Jake to...and so on all night. Finally, Louise snapped, and sent them both to bed.

***

Sam was sitting in her room. It was very late now, but she didn't care. She was listening intently for the opening of a door, or the creak of the stairs. Because she knew what he was going to do. She also knew that he didn't know that she knew, and therefore he didn't know. She dwindled on this point, wondering if she knew that he didn't know that she knew would mean he didn't actually know what he was going to do as he didn't know that she knew...

She went around in circles for a while, thinking about this point, when she heard the stairs creak. She immediately jumped-silently-to the window, and waited a few seconds; she wanted to catch him in the act!

***

Jake headed towards the barn, hoping nobody had heard the stair creak as he had crept down. He went into the barn, and headed to Jesse's stall. The pony was lying down, but scrambled up when Jake approached.

"Hi boy. We're just going to have a little walk around the yard..." Jake murmured, letting himself into the stall, and offering the halter to Jesse to sniff. He slid the halter onto Jesse, and led him out of the barn. Jake was pretty confident in his riding abilities, but he still knotted the lead rope to the other side of the halter, as an improvisation of reins. He was just about to vault on, when something hurtled out of the darkness.

"JAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam shrieked, colliding into him! Jesse threw up his head in protest.

"Sam? What are you doing out here!" Jake hissed angrily.

"Ha! I knew what you were going to do! You didn't know that I knew though, which would really mean that you didn't know, and so you didn't know what you were going to do, because I knew that you didn't know!" Sam exclaimed proudly. Jake look totally and utterly baffled.

"What?" he asked.

"Ha! See! I figured out your plan! Anyway, that's not the point! The point is Jesse is mine! Mine, mine mine, mine..." Sam carried on saying mine, and to prove her point, struggled to vault onto Jesse, using Jake as a mounting block, which resulted in Jake getting severely kicked.

"...mine, mine, mine, mine, and mine!" Sam declared proudly from Jesse's back.

"Sam get down!" Jake hissed, feeling scared that she would get hurt.

"Ha! No! Just because you can't Jake-"

"Sam, it dark! And you could get hurt!"

"I don't care! And I won't!"

"Sam-"

"Read my lips Jake! Jesse. Is. Mine. My own!" but just as Sam said this, hoof beats of a herd of horses could be heard galloping past the La Charla river. Jesse's head came up, and he bolted toward the herd, tired and frightened of the two children's argument.

"JAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKE!" Sam screamed as Jesse bolted.

_

* * *

_

_plz review now! just a single word to describe what you thought will do!_

_btw, the final chap should be up soonish_


	7. Knight In Shining Armour

_Well here it is! finally! i'm so sorry it took so long, but its here now; better late than never! by the way, thank you so so much to all my reviewers! you are all fantastic, and i owe you all a bag of straw berry bon bons!_

* * *

"SAM!" Jake yelled, and, without thinking twice, ran after the herd. They were soon swallowed up by the inky darkness, along with Sam.

"SAM!" Jake repeated, running as fast as he could. His ears strained to hear hoof beats, or Sam yelling back, and his eyes were trained on the floor, following the herd's tracks. But the sound of the herd was becoming fainter and fainter when he noticed their tracks had changed...

***

Sam was clinging desperately to the makeshift reins, and Jesse's mane. All around her were wild, _wild_ horses; that hadn't seemed to notice that they had a human in their presence.

Soon, Sam's sobs quietened when she realised she was in no immediate, desperate danger. _Just hold_. The words Jake had told her when she had asked what to do if her horse bolted. Don't panic. If you panic, so will your horse, and it'll just run more.

Sam, breathed in, and concentrated on her seat, so she wouldn't fall off. _Sit deeply. Grip with your legs._

That's when it hit her. _I'm running with a wild herd of horses. __**A wild herd of horses**__. And it feels...what's that word again? Ah, __**exhilaratin**__g!_ She let out a whoop, and started laughing. For one, she was galloping. She didn't think she could do it. Second of all, she hadn't, and wasn't going to fall off. Thirdly, she was with wild horses!

Jesse was tiring though. He hadn't got the stamina of a wild horse, and was doing well with just keeping up! After all, he was only a little pony! Sam noticed that they were falling to the back of the herd, and Jesse was slowing to a canter. The wild horses were veering to the left, but Jesse was still trotting straight on. He finally slowed to a walk, and the wild horses disappeared entirely. Jesse stopped by a big boulder, breathing hard. Sam felt herself sliding off, and quickly dismounted so she didn't fall and hurt herself. Her legs buckled under her anyway though. After all, she was _only 6_, and had just been _galloping_ with a _wild herd of horses_, and gripping on to Jesse so she wouldn't fall off.7

She sat down against the boulder. Jesse stood, puffing beside her. _But what now?_ She thought; she had _no idea_ where she was, it was _dark_, and she could hear _coyotes_. She was **totally lost** and she was scared now.

***

"Sam!" Jake continued to call. Then he noticed the tracks had changed. They had veered off to the left, but there was a solitary set off hoof prints still going in the same direction. Jake knelt down. His tracking skills were already blooming. This set of prints was smaller than that of the herds. _Jesse. Sam..._

Jake took off following the smaller hoof prints.

"SAM!" he continued to yell. After a few minutes of so running, he saw dark shapes ahead, and faint crying.

"Sam?" he yelled, slowing down; he didn't want to scare Jesse, if it was Jesse.

"J...Jake?" A small, scared, wavering voice responded.

"Sam!" Jake called, in relief. He got closer, and saw Jesse, who was breathing fast. A shadow shot out of the darkness, and collided with him though.

"Ouff," was the sound Jake made when all the wind was knocked out of him by a small, sobbing Sam, who was hugging his as if there were no tomorrow.

"Jake! I was so scared! I mean when Jesse stopped, and I had no idea where I was and it was dark and I could hear coyotes and I didn't know how to get back but it's ok now cos' you found me," She informed him in one breath. Jake didn't really know what to do, so just hugged her back.

"Are you ok Sam? Not hurt? What happened?" He asked, ferverently hoping she would stop crying. _Louise really does deserve more credit for stopping Sam crying... _he thought to himself.

"No, I'm fine. I was scared at first when Jesse bolted but then remembered what you said when a horse bolted so I stopped panicking and sat deep and gripped with my legs and held on tight so I wouldn't fall off and then when I realised I wasn't going to fall off it was really fun and I understand what exhilarating means now cos' that what it was exhilarating I mean I was running with a herd of wild horses _wild horses_ Jake but then Jesse got tired and slowed down and the herd went off in a different direction but Jesse didn't and stopped and I felt myself slipping so I dismounted so I wouldn't hurt myself but that's good right? I mean I wasn't going to fall off while we were galloping like I always thought I was just going to fall off at the end I don't know why maybe because I was tired? Anyway that when I got scared and then you found me!" she hugged him tighter. Miraculously, she only said this I a couple off breaths. Breaths however were what Jake was short of because Sam was hugging him so hard.

"Sam," He said, breathlessly.

"mmmhhhh?" she answered. She had stopped crying when she realised that you couldn't cry and talk in one breath at the same time. Jake loosened her grip around him.

"Can we go home now?" Sam asked, "you know the way home don't you? 'Cos I don't!" She looked worried. _Don't start crying again, please don't start crying again!_ Jake prayed.

"Jesse Does," Jake hoped anyway. He vaulted up on Jesse.

"JAKE!" Sam screamed. Jake didn't know if she screamed at him because she thought he was going to leave her, or because she still didn't want him on Jesse, even if he had just rescued her. _The second reason probably. _He thought, before pulling Sam up in front of him.

"Oh," Sam murmured._ Yep, the second one,_ Jake confirmed. He put his arms either side of her and griped the reins, so she couldn't slide off of Jesses already slippery bareback. _She's already done enough tonight._

"Home, Jesse," Jake commanded, giving Jesse his head.

"What if he doesn't know the way back?" Sam asked, tiredly and worriedly.

"We follow the hoof prints that you and the herd made," Jake reassured her.

"Oh," Sam registered.

Even though neither of them would admit it, they both concluded that their war of Sam's new horse was over, and both of them had won.

* * *

_so there you go! dont forget to tell me what you think of it because it is the last chapter and REVIEW! i love reviews! it gives me motivation, and motivation to write more! i plan to write a epilogue..._


	8. Epilogue New Horse War 2?

_So here is the promised epilogue. it is set ten years later, so Sam is 16 and Jake is 18. there is Sake implied here to let you know. hope you enjoy it, and dont forget to review!_

_and to my faithful reviewers, thanks so much for you great comments! you made writing this so worth while! i love you all1 *big hug*_

* * *

**10 years later...**

"So? What do ya think?" Sam asked Jake who was stood a few meters away with his arms crossed, his 'mustang eyes' as Sam liked to call them examining the dark chestnut mare with a pale mane and tail Sam was holding proudly.

"Nice lookin'. But haven't felt her move yet," He responded. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"_Felt_? Don't you mean_ seen_?" she accused. Jake just looked at her. There was no way he was going to ask. He didn't need to.

"No. Way. You are not getting on her Jacob Ely. You are not riding her. I only just got her. You have your own horse. You only want to ride her because she is new. You only want to ride her because I have a new horse and you don't! You only want to ride her to check that Sultan is better, which Jake Ely, I can tell you is wrong, because Sultan is soooooooooo out of Eclipse's league!" Sam said, looking very annoyed.

"And you would know that how?" Jake asked, raise eyebrows. Inside he was seething. He would ride that mare, and Sultan was by far better!

"Exactly! You hit the nail on the head yourself! Why should I let you rider? What possible reason is there for me to agree for you to ride her, when you Jake, didn't let me ride Sultan when you got him!" Sam was about to hit the roof she was so annoyed at him._ He is such a gawd damn hypocrite!_

"Sultan is highly strung," was all Jake said. Sam snorted indignantly. Is that all he can come up with? _He didn't want to let me ride Sultan because he was afraid that if I could ride him, it would make Sultan look easy to ride, and Jake a fool!_

"And what if Eclipse is to? What is she has a phobia to _arrogant_, _egotistical_, _hypocritical_ cowboys?!" she yelled at him. _Why is he so gawd damn calm?!!_

Jake just raised his eyebrows at her. She marched up to him, Eclipse following behind, so she was nose to nose. Well nose to chest; he was kinda tall.

"Everything is _do as I say not as I do_ with you isn't it Jake?" She continued yelling, prodding his chest. She glared at him. He just stared down at her, something unusual glinting in his mustang eyes.

_Wow_, Sam thought_, we're so close we could kiss...AAAAGGGHHHH! Did I seriously just think that? He does have gorgeous eyes though...AHHHH!_

Sam stepped back hurriedly, wondering why her face was feeling so hot, and hoping it wasn't showing.

Jake smirked at the slight flush that was spreading across her face, and the distracted look in her eyes.

"Well," She continued, trying to act indifferently, "I'm going to follow your so called example people are always telling me you've set," She vaulted onto Eclipse.

"By the way, if you haven't grasped it yet,_ I_ can ride Eclipse. _You_ however cannot!" And with that, she rode off, in a someone dramatic manner. _HA! Take that Jake Ely!_

However, she did not expect Jake to run up behind, and vault on behind her.

"What the..." She murmured confused. Jake grinned behind her, and snaked his arms around her, plucking the lead rope from her hands, and steering Eclipse towards the playa.

"Jake!" Sam realised what was happening. "JAKE!"

Brynna and Grace were sitting outside in the sun when they heard Sam yelling.

"JAKE! What the hell are you doing?! JAKE!"

They both looked around to see Eclipse trotting through River Bend Ranch, Jake steering with Sam sitting in front of him.

"JAKE! GAWD DAMN YOU! ANSWER ME!" Jake merely smiled. Brynna and Grace poked each other, pointing and giggling at the sight. Wyatt looked from the giggling women to Sam and Jake. _What the...? Surely there not giggling at Sam and Jake as in SamxJake? Well I suppose there not starting a war this time...and I s'pose in the past when a disagreement happened, people settled it by getting two people of the opposing forces together..._he thought. Smiling.

Sam and Jake were now cantering through the playa. Sam had given up trying to get Jake to talk. She was aware that Jake was riding her horse. _But I'm riding her as well, so we both got our own way..._

She was also very aware of Jake's arms around her, and how fast her heart was beating. _This isn't a bad way to round off an argument_...she thought. She also aware that she was blushing. Violently.

She sighed happily, and lent back against Jake. She felt his arms tighten around her. Her blush increased, if that were possible.

_Perhaps I should get new horses more often..._

* * *

_Well there it is. the end to end all end to this fanfiction! i really enjoyed writing this, and hearing what every one thought, so even though this story is complete, keep reviewing! i hope you enjoyed reading this! xxxxx_


End file.
